The Last Memory
by Tajin966
Summary: "And with further News," The reporter continued, darkly. "A beloved member of the Keroro Platoon has died in the invasion." Keroro waved the bartender to turn off the TV and took a sip of hot, steaming Asahi. He didn't want to hear the news he had been trying to avoid, he knew realization was the first step to recovery, but maybe, he didn't WANT to realize.
1. Chapter 1

Keroro walked up to Kururu, a look of pure misery played on his uncharacteristically dim face. Also, he looked tired, not the usual, 'lazy, do nothing tired', a tired that added age to his frame. A tired that made him look much, much, much older. Instead of looking like a go-lucky teen, he looked his age.

Kururu didn't look that well either. The sadistic Keronian stayed quiet, his face paling by the second. Even his usual, 'Kukuku' was missing. Slouching over heavily he fumbled with some dark contraction he held between his tiny hands. Every now and then he would mumble _I push _and take a quick snap shot of the surrounding area. A faint buzzing was heard from him also, which meant he was communicating through his head set to his computer and Mois Angol. Focusing harshly, but trying not to show it he let out a puff of hot hair and Keroro did also.

Looking down at the scrambled body of the Keroro Platoon member the two exchanged sharp glances, but said nothing. He stared into the lifeless eyes of the seemingly helpless Keronian. He lay there sprawled against the cold ground. Keroro shuddered; this was nothing like how the movies described it. Death that is, but how does one TRULY capture the essence of death? In the movies Keroro would stare at the _seemingly _dead body and wait for the very slow rise and fall of the chest and the corpses eyes were always shut, they would lay there, as if asleep, but as he bent over his comrade and even though he had teary eyes which blurred his sight, he could tell that all those movies were full of total bull shit. There was no movement of the chest and he knew for a fact that those widened, terrified, surprised eyes on the dead Keronian showed that he was in fact NOT asleep, he cursed and spun around, hitting a nearby rock, sending it flying across the yard.

There was a very large dent on the right side of his head. Keroro bit his lower lip, thinking the question that haunted not just him, but the rest of his platoon. No. Not the rest of his platoon, he looked down at the disfigured figure, the platoon would never be complete again without him. The question: Who did this?

"Comrade." he whispered harshly, then shook his head. "Friend," he corrected himself, "Who did this to you? Who the hell thought your day of death would come this soon?" No answer. "I am your commanding officer!" Keroro shouted, pointing at the corpse. "You answer me when I talk to you!" He fell to his knees, he couldn't see, his eyes had too many tears to see and they wouldn't stop coming. He turned to Kururu and harshly said, "Can't you bring him back to life?"

"Resurrection? Is that what you want me to do?" Kururu took another picture and looked at his commander with a blank face. "You want me to raise him from the dead? Captain, I may be an inventor of great power, but I'm no-"

Keroro cut him off. "Then call Pururu, she can cure him of this state." Keroro watched Kururu, who to his anger didn't move. "What are you waiting for? We need a medic!"

"A medic? What we need is a body bag." Keroro stared at Kururu with such hatred and dare in his eyes, that for a split second he thought HE was the one who would need the body bag, but being Kururu he continued. "Captain, he's dead. There is nothing we can do about. We need to start worrying about other things. Like the funeral." The last sentence rang in the leader's ears, "We need to inform HQ that we have a fallen solider and his parents. We need to find out who got him, too. Unless, you want to take the chance of getting another member of YOUR platoon murdered under your non-existent nose, it's your job as captain to ensure that this sort of thing doesn't happen, but alas it has." Keroro stayed silent at Kururu's spew of the rules and what needs to be done. "Now, captain, what would you like me to do first? Kukuku." His laugh sounded like an afterthought.

First? What did he want him to do first? "First I want you to finish taking pictures and collecting evidence or whatever your doing. In the mean time I'll call his parents. Lady Mois?" Keroro shouted the teen alien's name, who stumbled through the doorway leading out of the house.

"Yes, Uncle?" She looked horrible, but tried her best to smile. Keroro looked closer to her, studying her face. Her eyes were closed; she didn't want to see _him_ lying on the floor, he didn't blame her though. If he was her age, hell, if everyone wasn't around his eyes would be shut, also.

"I would like you to arrange a funeral for our deceased friend. Is that okay?" Wordlessly, she nodded and walked back inside.

Kururu took another picture and placed the camera in Keroro's hands. "I need to collect specimens I can use to find out whom and what," He paused for a moment, "_exterminated_ him. All I know so far is that someone hit him in the back of the head with some sort of heavy item, quite roughly if it broke through his thick headed skull." He looked up. "Captain? Kukukuku."

Keroro wasn't paying attention anymore. Looking at the pictures he swallowed roughly. Eyeing the real, non photographic version of one of his dearest friend a new batch of tears rolled down his cheeks. A Keronian who was born into a family whose motto was quite literally '_fight till the death'._ A Keronian who trained his WHOLE life to be a soldier. A Keronian who had befriended almost everyone he knew. A Keronian who joined the few five who were destined to invade and conquer the planet Pekopon. A Keronian who died in an invasion, one of the most honorable ways of death known on the alien frog's home planet, Keron.

Keroro clenched his fist in utter frustration. "Giroro-dono." He whispered so quietly even Kururu couldn't hear him. "I will avenge you. You will not die in vain."


	2. Chapter 2

Natsumi tugged on her tan shorts and stared nervously at her mom, Foyuki, Momoka, Koyuki, and Saburo in turn. Why had that stupid frog told them all to wait in the living room for some _special_ announcement? He had them waiting in room for probably nothing, right after he invited them in he said he had a phone call. It better be important, if it had HER waiting here.

Keroro walked in and all of her grief washed away, something was wrong. Standing at the end of the short coffee table he cleared his throat roughly. All eyes were on him.

"Hi everyone," He smiled, a fake smile. "I'm glad all of you could make it today, I have an announcement."

"An announcement?" Natsumi rolled her eyes. "Get on with it. Also," She pointed at his hunched over figure and that he was sweating all over, "Calm down, you look like someone just died." As soon as she said it, she regretted it.

A pained look flashed over Keroro's face and it looked like he was going to say something before Kururu walked in holding many, many plastic baggies in his tiny arms, all which were labeled differently and had different contents. "Captain, where do you want me to put all of the evidence and also..." He pointed behind him into the back yard. "Giroro?"

"Giroro," Natsumi said slowly, "What about Giroro? What did you do stupid frog?" Natsumi jumped up and grabbed Keroro by his collar. "Did you turn him into a dog again, and then lose him?" Then she and everyone's eyes turned to the backyard. Letting go of Keroro, who landed on the floor with a _**THUMP**_ she walked towards the screen door, jerking open, almost ripping it off the hinges. "Where is he?" She growled. Kururu looked down at his feet and laughed his mechanical laugh and Natsumi's gaze fell to the cold body lying on the floor. "Gi-Giroro?" She stammered, falling down to her knees. She shook the lifeless body. "Wake up." She whimpered. "Wake up. Lying on the floor is bad, you'll get really sick. C'mon, let's go make some sweet potatoes like we like." No answer.

"Sis," Foyuki called out to his sister from in the house. _From in the house, none of them came out with me, none of them cared._ Natsumi thought darkly.

She stood up, a shadow covering her eyes. "What happen, Keroro? How did this happen?" Walking like a zombie, she didn't wait for an answer; she just fell into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Natsumi-dono." Keroro stammered, and then looked back up to everyone else, shaking his head. "The reason for why Natsumi-dono acted the way she did was," he choked. "-was because our beloved corporal has been—_murdered._" Keroro whispered the last few words as if they were poison. He turned his gaze from the Pekoponians to Kururu. "Let's get the Keron funeral service to deal with the body and I'll assist you with the evidence. Let's go." As the two walked into the hallway leading to the secret base, the five sat in silence, well silent other than the sniffles from crying.

"I wonder," Saburo piped up, barely audible. "I wonder who killed him." He shook his head in anger. "Giroro was a great guy, er, Keronian. He should still be alive. I swear, when we figure out who did this I'm going to give them a serious piece of my mind."

"No need to, Saburo." Momoka flipped open her phone, placing it to her ear. "I'm telling Paul and he'll send a task force to investigate. When they find him or her, they'll wish they were never born." She paused then shouted into the phone. "_**PAUL! I HAVE A JOB FOR YOU!"**_

While she continued on the phone Aki stood up, shaking her head. "This is horrible and I hate to go on a time like this, but I have to fly to Taiwan." She groaned, "Work sometimes seriously sucks." Grabbing a suitcase by the door she smiled a fake smile like Keroro. "See you later, Kidos!" Flying out the door, the teens could hear a rumble of a motor bike fly off into the distance. Koyuki bowed in the direction of everyone and knocked at Natsumi's door before letting herself in. The remaining three kids sat in the living room, not knowing of the hell that was happening in the secret base.

"Gunsou-san," Tamama lay on his side in the middle of the floor surrounded by snacks and cola, he groaned to the Sergeant. "Gi-Giroro is g-gone. R-Right?" He hiccupped and rolled over onto his stomach, gurgling loudly. Keroro suppressed a groan; all of Tamama's cola was shot with mass quantities of rum. As Mois-dono would say, "One would say drinking out your problems?"

Dororo sat in a corner, in trauma mode, muttering to himself about how he supposedly took advantage of Giroro as kids. "Then I lost his membership card." He mumbled under his breath harshly. Keroro sighed heavily, not wanting to intervene with what Dororo was doing. If he did he would probably make it worse.

Keroro turned his gaze to Kururu and Mois Angol who were arguing about different methods of finding out what the evidence led to and how to search the body for finger or any other sort of prints. The argument got serious when Kururu lifted up the keyboard Mois was typing on and threw it at the wall watching it shatter in several pieces, Keroro swallowed, they never got THIS mad at each other, usually they would have a quick bicker that Kururu always won, but this was different.

Mois reached over the desk and slapped Kururu across the cheek, which immediately split and jerked his head against the chair giving him a giant afro. Keroro gasped as Kururu lay there and Mois began to cry. Giving one last look around the room Keroro fell to his knees, a new stream of tears began to fall down his very pale and shallow cheeks.

"_Giroro," _Keroro thought sullenly_ "Why did you have to leave us? Come back!" We need you now more than ever before!" _

_**I realized that I ended this chapter like the last. Maybe, I'll make it some sort of ending for each chapter. A thought or word from Keroro about Giroro or maybe not. That sounds REALLY confusing for me. Hope you like it, my story that is. **_


	3. Chapter 3

The crummy bar was just that, crummy. Everyone there was shady and the drinks and food were cheap. The small green alien sat on one of the stools and swallowed a shot of tequila, he gestured at the bar tender for another. While the shot glass slid across the counter he readjusted the newspaper boy hat that covered his face, not letting anyone know he was HERE of all places. If anyone were to know that the leader of the Keroro Platoon was out drinking right after the death of a member, his reputation would be completely obliterated, not that he really cared that much, but he didn't really care about much anymore. Why should he? His best friend died a few days ago. For all he knew he had total RIGHTS to be out drinking.

Turning his head to the nearest TV it was on the news. He groaned all that the news talked about was Giroro. "And with further News," The reporter continued, darkly. "A beloved member of the Keroro Platoon has died in the invasion." Keroro waved the bartender to turn off the TV and took a sip of hot, steaming Asahi. He didn't want to hear the news he had been trying to avoid, he knew realization was the first step to recovery, but maybe, he didn't WANT to realize.

Then he realized another thing, he was drinking Asahi, looking up from his cup he saw Dororo sitting next to him. The two's eyes met for a moment, but both stayed quiet before Dororo cleared his throat, awkwardly. "I have a ninja felling." He whispered grabbing his temple. "That soon there will be much blood spill and displeasure, also, Keroro-kun?" Dororo said the last word as if he were some innocent child that knew nothing. That was HARDLY the truth or the situation. Keroro stayed quiet, listening. "There is a traitor among us, be careful."

Placing a twenty on the table covering both he and Dororo's tab Keroro walked off, not looking behind him. Grabbing his hover space ship he sped into the atmosphere of Keron, heading into space. He didn't care where he just wanted to get out of there. The nothingness began to surround him as Keron began to become smaller and smaller. Keroro hovered there for a moment, before he hit the button which made the engine go sending the small ship into a over two hundred miles per hour speed run towards Pekopon. Who cared if he crashed into the blue and green planet? He certainly didn't.

Giroro woke up with a start. Looking around, all he found was sky and clouds; it was as if he was flying. His ear flaps flew back as he glided to his unknown destination. Running through fluffy white pillows he found he didn't get wet from rain or precipitation. It all felt amazing, it was like he died. He paused on the thought, then the realization hit him.

"I'm dead." He whispered. Suddenly, the scenery changed rapidly and he was standing in what seemed to be the park by the Hinata house, but it was different, no one was there and there were no houses surrounding the area either. It was just the park then black nothingness. Looking farther into the distance he saw two sets of gates in front of the first set was a tall stand and a golden Keronian with a white hat, his insignia was a circle, no….a halo? Giroro stared at the Keronian who had a blank expression on his face, as the first set of gates opened.

Walking slowly towards the Keronian Giroro eyed him nervously. What was he suppose to say? _"Hey! Am I dead? 'Cuz I think I'm dead!"_ No that would be bad, really bad. He couldn't avoid the question though.

"Hey." Giroro cleared his throat roughly.

The Keronian blinked into focus and smiled happily. "Hello Giroro!" I see you've finally awoken from your sleep and have realized you are no longer in the world of the live." Opening a thick black book he searched for something, his eyes lit up immediately. "Here we are." He pointed to a spot on the page. "Giroro, His eyes lowered. "This isn't good." He mumbled. "I'm sorry," He whispered under his breath, heavily. "You can't leave yet."

"Leave?" Giroro looked at the strange Keronian worriedly. Everything was moving so fast."What do you mean, _I can't leave_? You said it yourself, I'm dead." He felt dizzy, he just realized it. _He was dead._ He would never be able to see Keroro, Natsumi, or the others ever again. What was he going to do now? "Who are you anyways and where am I? Giroro tried to push away his first question with different questions.

"Well," The Keronian smiled. He was too happy. "I don't know who I am." He said it so plainly that Giroro almost fainted.

"How the hell do you NOT know who you are?"

"I know what you know, nothing more, nothing less."

Giroro was startled by the answer. "So," He slurred, "I have to come up with a name for you?" The Keronian shrugged. "You, uh, are golden and have a halo as an insignia, you look like an angel, or whatever Natsumi described an angel as, I'll call you Angogo." The Keronian looked at him skeptically, he tried to ignore it. "Where am I?" He repeated. "Am I in H-Heaven?" He never believed in the religious stuff and wasn't sure what 'heaven' was suppose to look like, but _this _had to be pretty close.

Angogo looked into the distance and for the first time his smile vanished. "Like I said, I have no idea. This could be heaven. Or it couldn't be. Maybe, your mind just is playing tricks on you, maybe your spirit left your body and you're in a place most people wait their whole life to go to." His shoulders sagged, "Sorry, I'm not that much help, but," He paused. "I have no idea. I feel as if I was destined to help you, even though I don't what I'm doing, but I do know what has happen to you. You were murdered, right?" He was so blunt.

Giroro nodded, "Yeah." His eyes widened, he started to remember everything, the yelling, the surprise, the pain. A shiver ran down his back, it hurt so much, dying. "Yeah," He repeated. "That bastard," He choked on the name. He tried once again, but couldn't, he looked at Angogo.

"You can't say your murder's name until you reach acceptance of your death and that won't be able to happen till you get inside those second set of gates." He jerked his thumb to the side and both of their eyes fell onto the second set of golden gates.

"Well, let me in, then." Giroro growled. "I want to be able to cuss him out."

Angogo eyes lifted up to look into Giroro's. "Yeah that's the problem; you can't get into those gates just yet. You have to wait a little while." He shifted uncomfortably.

"Wait for what? I'm dead! I shouldn't have to wait for anything! I should have the easy road from now on!" Giroro leaned against the pedestal, trying to get into Angogo's face without much effect.

"Well," Angogo cleared his throat. "You see, you have to wait." Giroro eyed him curiously and Angogo shifted his weight, nervously. "He hasn't finished, yet."

"He hasn't finished yet?"

"He hasn't finished killing, Giroro. Someone else is going to die."

_**Sorry about this chapter, the Giroro scene was hard to do. Writing about the feelings of a dead person his somewhat hard to do. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Foyuki heard a solid knock on his bedroom door. He looked up from his thick, encyclopedia like Occult books. "Come in!" He shouted.

Dororo walked into his room, he was smiling. It wasn't a happy smile, more like a pity smile. Foyuki had been getting those a lot this past week, pity smiles. A Keronian or Pekoponian would come into his room and try to _calm _him, like that would happen. An alien dies in your backyard and people expect you to be perfectly calm and smiling. Dororo had the best expression yet, he looked as if he were about to invite him for an ice cream cone. Sitting next to Foyuki he continued to smile, it was reassuring that **someone **was able to keep their head held high, but also kind of creepy.

"Hey Foyuki-dono," As soon as he started talking his smile vanished. "I know you expect me to say everything will be okay like everyone else, but I don't want to lie, so I won't."

"Are you saying everything _won't _be okay, Dororo?" Foyuki was appalled. Dororo was never so straight forward.

Dororo's calming blue eyes met Foyuki's. "No, what I'm really trying to say is that none of us knows what's in store." He paused. "At first, we were all skeptical, no, optimistic about Giroro-kun's death, hoping that maybe it was just an accident, a brick had fallen onto his head from the roof, but if that were the case then there would be a brick there. Right?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Now we all know that someone killed him, none of us will stop until we find who killed him. You do understand this, correct?"

Foyuki stayed quiet for a moment before realizing he was expected to answer, "Of course, I would expect nothing less. Why are you telling me all of this, Dororo?"

He exhaled heavily. "Because, I expect you to tell me if you know anything."

"Why wouldn't I tell you?"

"Exactly." Dororo said calmly. "I just feel bad, your sister has Koyuki and the rest of Keroro-kun's Platoon is working. "I thought you needed-"

Foyuki cut him off, shaking his head roughly. "Reassuring? No. I've been getting that a lot this week. Thanks though."

"May I see your book, Foyuki-dono?" Foyuki handed Dororo the book and he opened lightly reading the passage the book opened to. Not letting his eyes leave the page he spoke, "This is all really interesting, but it's really heavy!" He chuckled lightly and continued reading and his eyes fell on a sentence, suddenly it all made since. "Foyuki-dono?"

"Yeah, Dororo?"

He stood up, holding the book. "May I borrow this book for a little while?"

Foyuki eyed him mysteriously. "Are you interested in occult?"

"Yes!" Dororo said a little too quickly. Foyuki's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, but I need this for an occult meeting." Foyuki reached over to take the book and Dororo stepped back towards the door.

"I'll give it back to you before your school starts tomorrow, I promise! Thank you so much, Foyuki-dono!" He bowed and flashed a smile in his direction, dashing out of the door with ninja speeds.

Foyuki stared at the entrance to his room confused and worriedly. Dororo seemed like he really needed that book. _I hope everything is okay, _He thought. _And that he gives me that book back before tomorrow's meeting. It's very essential for the topic I am discussing. _

The door swung open leading into the secret base; Dororo barged in holding the occult book, an exasperated look on his face. "Kururu!" He shouted through the room. Everyone, but the yellow Keronian's head turned to him. "Where is he?" He shouted grabbing Keroro who was with Tamama and Lady Mois, hovering over the evidence table.

"On the roof." Keroro choked, pushing Dororo off. "Playing checkers with Saburo-dono. Why?" By the time he said the second part of his statement the door was closed behind Dororo and he was gone. He turned to Tamama and Mois. "What was his problem?" Both shrugged lightly.

Kururu and Saburo sat silently on the roof, both Indian style. Kururu cleared his throat jumping one of Saburo's characters and kinging himself. Saburo leaned back and looked at his friend.

"Kukuku," He laughed stroking the long, ragged, red mark that ran across his face. "I got injured the other day."

Saburo laughed and his eyes turned back to the game, Kururu's followed and watched as the ever so smart Pekoponian jumped one of his characters and kinged himself. Not moving his eyes from the board, he smiled, "Experiment gone wrong?"

"Aw, no, kukuku. My experiments never go wrong. Actually," Kururu moved his newly crowned king over to the opposite side. "It was a misunderstanding gone wrong. Lady Mois did this." He stroked it again and winced in pain.

"Mois? Isn't she really nice and stuff?" His hand paused a second on his pawn before moving it.

"Kukuku. Everyone has a breaking point. It's my job to find it." He unhesitantly jumped Saburo's pawn, who winced momentarily at his lack of emotion.

"It's like," Saburo looked up to see Kururu still looking down at the board, not bothering to look up. "It's like you have no emotions." He paused and a sly smile played on his face. "Sometimes."

"Kukuku." Kururu said a bit nervously. "Sometimes?"

Saburo opened his mouth to answer, but Dororo came rushing up the ladder, heaving. He snapped his gaze to Kururu. Sweat was running down his face and he looked like he just solved the mystery to the pyramids or that stupid riddle, _Which came first, the chicken or the egg?_ He was holding something in his arms also and was pointing to a particular page. Was that one of Foyuki's books?

"Ku-Ku-Ku-Ku." Dororo stammered, trying to get out the yellow Keronian's name.

"Dude!" Kururu said, snidely. "That's my _thing_, the laugh is _MINE._" Dororo stared at him, confusedly. "Besides," He laughed. "It's a total chick magnet. Now what do you need?"


	5. Chapter 5

"_I know," _Dororo breathed heavily. "_I know who killed Giroro-kun." _

Kururu sat up abruptly, knocking over the chess table, sending several pawns tumbling off the roof, landing where Giroro's tent used to be. Saburo looked up urgently, a surprised look on his face as he snatched the falling board, insuring it wouldn't fall also. Lunging forward, Kururu gripped Dororo by the ear flaps, pulling him forward and whispering quietly and simply. "Who?"

Saburo placed a hand on the yellow Keronian's shoulder and looked around. "How about we discuss this in a more private area? To insure we have no unknown spectators watching us."

Dororo nodded and they proceeded to head to Kururu's lab. Closing and locking the door behind him, Kururu turned to Dororo. "So, as I asked earlier who is it?" As soon as he asked all the monitors and lights blinked out in Kururu's lab. "What the hell?" He growled. "My lab runs on Keron energy, it should never black out."

"Ah, it's dark in here." The three heard a voice.

"Who is it?" Dororo exclaimed, he sounded terrified.

"It's Foyuki, I wandered in and now I can't find my way out." He laughed his same old laugh, it made it seem like everything was back to normal.

"Dororo, explanation has to wait. Someone needs to fix the lights, crawl into the main electrical tunnel leading to the large quantity of cords, and connect the blue and red one that should bring the lights on. I'd hate to run into the killer in the dark."

"Wouldn't you like me to tell you now?" Dororo stammered.

"Go!" Kururu shouted.

Dororo felt across the wall, finding a giant hole in the wall. "Here goes nothing." He whispered.

Crawling in, he followed the tunnel. It was weird, he expected that it would be hard and cold, but it was the complete opposite. Slippery and warm. It really creeped him out. Banging his head on the wall above gently he realized they were spike layered. _That would have been nice to know Kururu, _he thought to himself bitterly. Finally, he reached the end of the tunnel where, like Kururu had said was filled with many different colored cords and cables. Quickly locating the barely glowing blue and red cords he attached the two ends, light filling the tunnel.

Heaving a sigh of relief he spun around, face to face with the killer. "You," He spat. "I hoped that you wouldn't realize that I found out your dirty little secret, but here we are." He took a crawling step forward reaching behind his back, unsealing his sword.

The killer smiled, "You think you can kill me, Dororo?" A twinkle of darkness flashed in his eyes. "Before you do, don't you want to know why I killed that pond scum? Why I killed Giroro?"

"Go to hell!" Dororo sprung, blade in hand, a sure fire, he didn't notice what was the spike that the smug killer held in his hands. Dororo looked down, as blood was now pouring out of the large hole in his chest. Trying to cover the wound with one hand as he dislodged the spike with the other, he groped at the murder. "H-H-How could you? You m-m-monster!" Dororo stuttered.

He laughed, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Out of all people you should have been the one most on guard. Now look." On his hands and knees, the killer cocked his head to the side. "You made me kill you." Lifting an arm, Dororo watched as the killer tapped him roughly on the head, forcing him to back up into the cords, the tunnel becoming pitched black again. An evil laugh began to echo, "Good bye, Dororo." Then, went white in Dororo's vision and a loud ringing noise was heard in his ears.

"What the hell?" Kururu growled, "The lights were on, now they're back off. How hard can it be?" Saburo heard the tapping of Kururu's foot, but decided to stay quiet. When Kururu was this mad, he knew that it was better to keep his mouth shut. Still, it worried him, why had the lights turned off again? They were on for about ten minutes, before they mysteriously turned off. Weird. All of this was weird. "Someone go find him, Foyuki, go find him."

"But, its dark and slimy in there, I don't want to." Foyuki argued weakly.

"Go." Kururu said plainly and loudly. It stayed quiet for a few more minutes, before Kururu cleared his throat, "I'm sorry Saburo, I haven't really been myself lately."

Saburo was surprised in Kururu's complete random opening of feelings. "You're acting different? I haven't even noticed." Kururu laughed and it sounded like he said, _Thank you. _

A scream was heard through the room and Saburo realized that lights had turned back on, Foyuki stumbled out of the tunnel, a crumpled, a wide eyed, bleeding, Dororo in his arms. "He's dead. Dororo, he's dead." Tears were streaming down his eyes.

Dororo landed roughly in front of Giroro and Angogo. Looking around, he had a look of utter surprise on his face. "Giroro," He whispered, gripping his friend by the shoulders and pulling him into a large embrace. The two swayed there forever, holding each, as old friends. "I missed you so much." Dororo whispered into Giroro's earflap. Tears were flowing down both of their cheeks, pulling away and looking over Giroro, Dororo's eyes widened and a smile appeared on his face. "Giroro, I was flying!"

The two laughed and Giroro nodded, sometimes he could act like such the child. "Yeah, it's really cool, huh?"

Angogo cleared it's throat. "You two can come in now."

Dororo cocked his head to the side. "What?" Giroro sighed, he knew that he had to tell Dororo even though he really didn't want to bring reality to the blue Keronian, explaining to Dororo everything he knew, Dororo's eyes widened. "Wait!" Dororo's eyes met Giroro's and he proceeded to say the one thing Giroro was least prepared for him to say. "Does that mean you haven't been able to cuss out that demon, yet?"

Giroro raised an imaginary eyebrow in surprise. "I thought you were someone who was at peace and wouldn't want to 'cuss' someone out?" A look of seriousness was on his face, but on the inside he was rolling on the floor, laughing.

Dororo smiled and rolled his eyes. "Actually, I don't know if I will ever be at peace Giroro, not after I died the way I died, but I am immensely happy to see you again and that I can spend the rest of eternity with you, my best friend. And if you think I don't want to at least say a few foul words about the _thing_ that killed me, you are mistaken. Ready? Together now! That ass hole, two faced, bastard,"

In sink the two friends said the killers name and laughed together.

_**I'm not telling you silly Pekoponians who the killer is till the end. MWHAHAHA! Anyways, sorry for taking ages to continue this, school work has been crammed down my throat this year. Also, can you review who you think the killer is and why? Just curious what you guys think. Rock on~**_


	6. Chapter 6

Koyuki lay awake on her bed mat, sweat pouring down her face. Ever since the death of Giroro, Dororo had been staying at the Hinata residence, she knew it was probably good that he was there with his friends to make sure that they were safe, but still, she would much prefer that he was home with her making sure _she_ was safe. Now, every night that Dororo had spent away at Keroro and Natsumi's house had left Koyuki without a wink of sleep. It was strange though, for tonight felt different, Koyuki could sense something was wrong. Jumping up out of her mat and through the window, she ran to the Hinata residence, an eerie feeling of dread filling her head.

Pekoponians and Keronians alike surrounded the steel table that lance corporal Dororo lay on. Everyone was gazing at the dead friend, silently crying. His eyes were wide open as if in terror and dried blood surrounded the giant hole where Kururu had come to the conclusion that he had been stabbed. Still, out of everyone in Keroro's room, that was looking more and more like a biopsy room each day that passed, it was probably Keroro who was the most traumatized about his other closest friend's death. Staring at the blue ninja who splayed over the table, he remembered all the adventures he had with him as a kid, and how badly he had treated him.

The only person/alien that wasn't surrounding Dororo was Natsumi who stood next to Giroro, her eyes blood shot. Since Kururu finally broke down and admitted to Natsumi the whereabouts of Giroro, she hadn't left his side and hasn't said a single word to anyone. It was like when Giroro had died, a small piece of her had died also died, deep inside. Her high pink pony tails drooped and her snide remarks vanished. Rustling in her pocket, she pulled out a small, red remote that had dark eyes and a skull on it. Giroro had given it to her. Once, he had told her that whenever she was in trouble just to just press the button, Giroro had saved her life so many times and she never thanked him for it. Tears were jetting down her face as her grip tightened on the remote, without turning around, she spoke, her voice piercing into Keroro. "You'll find out who killed Giroro and Dororo, right, Keroro?"

Keroro paled as everyone except Natsumi turned to him, the old Keroro probably would have told some stupid joke in result to Natsumi's question, but like the young teenager, the death of his two comrades and friends had reformed him into a new Keronian. He looked down at the dead Dororo, shaking his head. No Keronians were supposed to die on the invasion of planet Pekopon. He turned staring at Natsumi, "I won't stop till I do."Closing his eyes he thought about the conversation he had with Kururu a few hours ago.

_Kururu taped Keroro's shoulder lightly, indicating for him to step outside. Clearing his throat, the yellow Keronian shut the door behind him as they both stood in the hallway. "Leader we have a problem."_

_Don't we always?"_

_Kururu stared at the leader for a moment before shaking his head. "We were sent here to invade a planet that was supposed to be immensely easy to invade, well, as all of us can see it wasn't. We grew bonds with the Pekoponians that live here and made homes out their planet. Over the past years we've even gone out of our ways to insure their planet wasn't to be invaded. Now, when Giroro was murdered I had to tell HQ, but was forced to stretch the truth saying that Giroro was killed in war, I'll have to say that about Dororo, too, but that's not the problem, I'm used to lying between my teeth to HQ because of you, the actual problem is Dororo and Giroro's funeral." Kururu paused and Keroro cocked his head to the side, clearly confused by what Kururu had said. "Dororo and Giroro's bodies can't leave Pekopon. We can say nice and well deserved words about them in Keron, but we can't bury them since they are dead in the hands of war." _

_Keroro stared at Kururu, at a loss for words. Not only had whoever killed his two friends taken away their futures, they took away their final resting place. Biting his lip, holding back tears, Keroro looked away from the yellow Keronian. "Well," He said slowly. "If we can't bury them in Keron where would we bury them?" Keroro spun back around and looked Kururu in the eye, realization hitting him. "No, Kururu, you can't be serious." _

_Kururu nodded. "Yes, since we can't bury them on Keron and we can't bury them here on Pekopon, we have to release them into a black hole." Paling, Keroro stared into his hands. It seemed like everything was getting worse and worse for his deceased pals._

"Keroro! Keroro! Keroro!" A voice called out to him, pulling him back into reality. "Keroro, help!" Keroro saw Natsumi and Saburo holding back a scrambling Koyuki who was lunging towards Dororo's table, screaming. Suddenly, Koyuki stopped in her tracks, turning towards him and jumping forward and pulling the tiny alien into a giant hug.

Keroro buried his head into her hair as she mumbled something into his ear. Leaning back Keroro, thumbed away his tears. "What?"

She swallowed roughly looking into his dark eyes. "I know who killed Dororo." She whispered, a pained expression passed over face, so unlike her old self. "But, Keroro-kun, you have to promise to make sure that he gets in trouble because of this, okay?"

Keroro looked at her, shocked. "Y-Yes of course, tell me who did it Koyuki."

"Foyuki."

Keroro gagged, "What?" He asked louder then he intended, his booming voice echoing through the large room.

Koyuki stood up and spun around, pointing her finger accusingly at the young teen, "Foyuki did it."


End file.
